Mild video game compulsions or habits may become problematic. This is especially true when a user's game compulsions or habits interfere with productive work or in undertaking essential responsibilities. Current solutions to countering a user's video game compulsion or habit include powering off the video game device, however this solution is effective so long as the user does not have the ability to restore power to the device. Another current solution is password protecting the video game. However this solution is effective so long as the game is capable of being password protected and so long as the user cannot circumvent the protection by learning the password or hacking the system. An additional current solution is game removal where the game is removed from the home or environment, however this solution is effective if the user is willing to completely remove the game. In addition, the above solutions provide binary-type solutions which completely remove the ability to play the video game as the primary solution.